


Beaten and bruised hearts

by kiierenwaalker



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fic for Finn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick fic.<br/>Cain comes home to an empty cabin, and Deimos drags his sorry ass to find Abel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten and bruised hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noicle/gifts).



It all really started when Abel was late coming back to the cabin. Cain had gotten back to the dark room alone, ready to shower. He didn’t think twice about the fact that it was empty. Perhaps Abel was busy with some Navigator things.

When he came out of the shower, Abel still wasn’t back. Cain was starting to get worried. He dried his hair, and put his clothes on before walking out the door. He made it past three doors when he was stopped by someone touching his shoulder.

Cain whirled around to see Deimos

“What do you want?” Cain snapped

Deimos only motioned for him to follow.

“Fuck, you know what, fine.” Cain fluffed his hair “Take me to him.”

And Deimos began walking in the opposite direction.

They walked awhile down the hallway.  A long while actually.

Cain was starting to question where they were going when they finally turned a corner.  And there he was. Abel. The white-haired man, bruised and slouched against a wall. Cain turned to face Deimos, and nodded for him to leave.  He then bent over and crouched next to Abel.

“Are you okay?” Cain asked, the concern dripping through his voice.

“Like you care.” Was the blunt reply

Cain was shocked. Abel had never been entirely blunt like that before.

“I care.” Cain shot through his teeth as he picked the young man up, and carried him away from his hiding spot.

“Oh really, then why didn’t you come help me.” Abel mumbled as they reached their cabin.

“I didn’t know you needed help.” Cain put Abel down on the bed, and moved around looking for medical supplies in the bathroom

“You have Deimos following me, I’m sure you knew I needed your help.” Abel snapped

Cain sighed and moved back into the room

“He isn’t following you, now shut the fuck up and let me clean that cut on your face.”

Cain got to work. Abel had managed to get cuts everywhere.

“What even happened?”

“Couple of Navigators calling me names. I thought….”

“You thought what?”

“I thought I could be like you, tough, and I could take both of them on.”

A few minutes passed before Abel spoke

“I’m still angry at you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Cain just sighed

“Why don’t you get some rest?”

As he got up to leave, Abel grabbed his arm

“Just because I’m angry, it doesn’t mean I don’t want you here.”

Cain rolled his eyes before stripping his shirt off

“Yeah yeah, fine.” Cain got under the covers. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
